Dark World
by Overlord Ai
Summary: Imagine if you will...a world opposite yours. Where the tiniest change ruined everything. He's reaching out. He's coming. Nobody can stop him this time. Nobody. Warnings of gore.
1. Prologue:Madness

Sanity….how easily it is broken. It's finely woven together, yet so weak at the same time.

Time and space are so finicky. How easily they can be tampered with and destroyed.

_We were born to slaughter. We were born to die._

How those with even slightly weak minds can become mindless puppets, become sociopaths.

_I envy you._

A world opposite yours…events only slight changed, yet everything fell apart.

_I killed him, my other half…why?_

You are the lucky, though things seem so bleak someone will still win.

_I knew he killed my brother…I didn't care._

yOu ARE the lOcky…

_We all became monsters…didn't we?_

_Sonic...  
_


	2. Chapter 1:Wake up

"Snake? Snaaaaake? Snake? WAKE UP!"

Of course Sonic would scream in his ear. He would have expected Megaman and that yellow ball with legs and arms to wake him up. But apparently the blue blur takes that role upon himself.

"I know I know. Give me a second." Snake groaned, slowly sliding off of his bed.

"Pacman and Megaman are already at the cafeteria, come on! Let's go already!" Sonic, being the usually fast paced hedgehog he is, jumped around, and tapped his foot as Snake slowly got up.

"You can't comprehend the meaning of slow and steady wins the race can you?" In case you couldn't tell, Snake wasn't that good on terms in his morning routine with Sonic.

Sonic stared at Snake for a second, before tapping his foot, "Come ooooooooooon!"

"How about you just go ahead instead of waiting for me?"

"…..FINALLY. SEE YA!"

"There he goes. Again. What did I expect exactly?" Snake spoke to himself, then sighed. This was just the normal day to day routine. So bland and normal.

**(…..)**

"_Peach? Peach? Please wake up….please….you're fine. Why did he do it? Why?"_

**(…..)**

Sonic processed this words that he had dreamt about over and over again as he dashed down the hallway, as soon as this person spoke that last word he woke up. But then again, dreams are always pretty trippy.

"Maybe I should just visit Peach after lunch. I mean Master Hand has left today for something. SO NO BRAWLS. Oh there's the cafeteria!" Then Sonic instantly pushed the strange dream to the back of his mind.

**(….)**

"…..So where is Snake and Sonic? We have been waiting for quite a-"Megaman and Pacman sat in silence before Megaman started to speak, right then and there Sonic landed on the third party table. Of course nobody was in shock…that was the usual around here.

"That answers where Sonic is. What about Snake?" Pacman asked the obviously cheery hedgehog.

"Well….he is really slow today…again." Sonic climbed off the table and into a seat, "But he seems perfectly fine even when he misses breakfast so yeah, I guess he'll be fine. I hope."

"Maybe he has those freaky psychic twin powers twins have!"

"I don't think that's the reasoning Pacman, you do know Snake and Liquid loathe each other, he gets really offensive if anybody mentions him."

"But Megaman! Twin powers don't come from friendship."

"Then where do they come from then?"

"Being a twin!"

"….Call me when you a have a bit more of a true argument."

**(….)**

"_Oh good lord….please no…please don't…you're better then this S-GAHHHHHH!"_

**(….)**

The days after that first day when he heard someone talking to peach, the days seemed to play out the same. Lazy Snake is lazy, Sonic has a strange and dark dream, the smashers have a few brawls, they kinda hang out, Crazy Hand will do something, and something wild. Then they trudge off to bed. It fell into a quite strange cycle of utter blandness. It wasn't always like this. Sonic seemingly wanted change, who wouldn't…until he got what he wanted.

When he started acting strange.

**A/N-...Thing are going to get dark quickly and fast. I apologize for the short chapters I have released.**


	3. Chapter 2:Usual

The day started as the usual…groggily walking towards the cafeteria…Sonic groaned and rubbed his temples…

**(…..)**

"_Good Hylia! Princess Zelda! Are you alright? These wounds…good lord. You might not make it Zelda. Just please hang on for a little bit! Maybe Mario will help…just hang on!"_

**(…..)**

Like all the other days Sonic pushed this dream to back of mind, seeing Zelda with open wounds, bleeding out…it made him sick. What kind of mind is he gaining, able to produce such gorey dreams? He had to do something about this, maybe it isn't just him having these kind of dreams!

As soon as he arrived at the third party table, Snake was lazy today again, he sighed then asked Megaman and Pacman.

"Guys…something's been on my mind lately, are you guys having weird dreams lately?" Megaman and Pacman exchanged a glance, before quickly answering in unison.

"No, we've been fine lately."

Sonic paused for a second, before sighing. "Thanks for answering guys, I was just wondering." Before either of them could ask another question Sonic become stony and silent.

Everybody provided the same answer, an astounding no no and no. He quickly would leave before they asked anymore questions. Only one person left, Snake.

Sonic approached the door for the third party room, and opened it, greeted by Snake lazily looking at the ceiling, tossing a grenade to the ceiling, catching it, then throwing it again.

"Hey, Snake? I have a question for you…"

"You're going to ask me if I have been having strange dreams lately. The answer is obviously…no." Sonic was shocked that Snake suddenly just answered, Snake seemed to realize and added, "You do realize people are really worried about you right?"

Sonic stared at Snake a bit more…until he started breathing heavily and suddenly burst out and yelled at Snake, "SO WHAT! I ASK 1 QUESTION AND SUDDENLY EVERYBODY IS IN A HUGE FUSS ABOUT IT! JUST ONE LITTLE QUESTION AND SUDDENLY EVERYBODY GOES APESHIT! MY BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Snake seemed to slightly back up when Sonic was done yelling at him.

"Sonic…everybody is just worried about you. You might be having horrible dreams, you know the smashers are kinda like a family…"

**(…..)**

"_Why did you do this? We were a family. The Smash Brothers are a family, and you murdered your own kin. Just answer me that own question!"_

**(…..)**

Sonic shook off the flashback to one of the dreams he had, before saying darkly, "So what? My business if my own damn business. It doesn't and will never matter to any of you. Ever." Sonic slammed open the door and left, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

Snake sighed and rubbed his temples, maybe he should leave Sonic to his own devices.

The strange voice in the back of his mind told him so.

**(…)**

_All Link could really do was carry the dying Zelda, seeing her blood stain his hands, he remembered exactly how it happened. His mind stuck on the moment where that psychopath approached them, he couldn't believe that Zelda took the stabs for him, HE was supposed to protect the princess, HE held the Triforce of courage, but his body refused to move then and there._

_All he could do was hope and hope, pray to the goddesses that Zelda would make it._

_But in the back of his mind he knew she wouldn't. She was powerful, sure, but nobody before her survived an assault from, HIM._

_He wasn't a smasher, he didn't deserve to live. He didn't care for the family they once were, he loved to see their lifeblood splatter the floor._

_Nobody knew why….all Link could do was hope and pray for their safety._

_But nobody was safe from him._


	4. Chapter 3:Conclusion

It was night time, time for the dreams, nightmares to come back. Darker and darker each time they return. Sonic didn't care for sleep anymore, were these dreams having that much of a negative effect on him to the point where he would yell and scream at a fellow smasher?

They were, he knew that quite perfectly well. That's why he regretted walking into the third party room.

**(…)**

"_Oh god no S-Mpph!" All Pikachu could say before a gloved hand covered his mouth, the psychopath was finally here for him!_

"_Be quiet already you little mouse! Don't make me have to cut you!" Pikachu knew the voice perfectly well._

_The blue blur himself was finally here._

**(…)**

Sonic awoke quickly, still in the dead of the night. He breathed heavily, he could never believe it. The psychopath that all the smashers were talking about in these dreams.

They were talking about him.

Was this somehow his future? Would he go crazy and become a psychopath in the end? That must be his fate? Why would he dream exactly about these events if they didn't connect to him? They had to, they just had to.

"_But you're Sonic the hedgehog! It doesn't make sense at all! You would never do this!"_ He tried to assure himself that it wasn't him, but who else could it be now? The evidence had been lined up in front of him, it was so clear now.

Maybe this is his fate, it has to be his fate, it just had to be. There is no other logical and reasonable explanation for anything. But if this if the truth…..

Then he had to keep himself away from the other smashers, for their own safety from the possible madman.

**(…)**

"_Link, she has been dead for an hour already, are you alright?" Mario slowly approached the Hylian, still standing over Zelda's body._

"_What are you talking about Mario? Zelda and I are talking right now! She's perfectly fine Mario!" Link smiled as though nothing was wrong, apparently HE wanted to drag everybody down into his demented world of insanity, and Link just fell down into it._

_Mario slowly backed up, "Uh Link, you do realize that you're just imagining Zelda up right now. She, quite sadly, and I regret to tell you, is dead."_

"_She is not! You're working for the madman aren't you Mario!"_

"_Link! Calm down! Your mind can't take the stress and is resorting-"_

"_NO MARIO! SHE IS STILL ALIVE! SHE IS ALIV-"_

**(…..)**

**A/N-First off, the setting up chapters are done. The chapters will be longer now that the basic idea is set up. Second, please tell me if I should actually make this mature or still be teen. Since there will be blood, and I will get a bit graphic. Anyway, tell me what should improve and stay tuned for more madness and insanity.**


	5. Chapter 4:Energy

"Do you think the Smash Mansion is haunted?" Zelda was surprised to find Link asking this question, but he did have a point there. The Smash Mansion did seem dull and boring nowadays. Always in a cycling routine of the same thing every day. Except on Sundays, then they just hang out.

"Maybe we're just…going through a strange phase. We will work through it. We just have to hope, hope it might turn out alright." Zelda said, though there was doubt in her voice.

Everything seemed to be just dull.

_CRASH!_

Except when Crazy Hand did that.

**(….)**

"So Sonic is just ignoring everyone nowadays? I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS! We need to do something to reinvigorate everybody!" Kirby is kinda hyperactive, which is a no brainer. Nobody knew why, though Bowser theorized that because of all the enemies he's swallowed, he has way too much blood sugar.

"Like what? What's this great plan of yours? I'm dead serious tell me already." After saying this, Meta Knight stopped walking with Kirby, Kirby walked on for a little bit more before turning and running back.

"WE NEED A HUGE PARTY TO LIGHTEN EVERYBODY'S SPIRITS!" To be honest, Meta Knight agreed, everybody was training hard for the next tournament and everything was dull now.

Though he didn't know why Sonic had just closed everybody off just like that.

**(….)**

"_META! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE-" Meta Knight tried his hardest to get Kirby before that psychopath got him, he watched as that maniac briefly twirled that knife and quickly made cut Kirby, his lifeblood spilled as he fainted in HIS arms._

_A cackle rang through whatever ears he has, Meta Knight was frozen solid, than the psychopath threw away the bleeding body of Kirby to the ground. Meta Knight suddenly snapped out of his frozen trance and dashed towards that maniac._

**(….)**

Sonic really just needed to know how to decipher these strange messages in his dreams, so he writing down what happened on a notepad. Sometimes he drew strange pictures, it looked like someone's mad drawings. Which didn't help in the slightest bit at all.

Not life anything helped deter away from the evidence and the conclusion. All he could do was just try not to go crazy. ALL he could do was TRY, and he had to NOT go crazy. NOT try.

Not try…just not try. Maybe he was already crazy since this started happening, who knows. Sonic never did know for sure.

**(….)**

_All Pikachu could do was hold his breath as Sonic pressed that knife to his throat, he could only choke out, "Why?" Those emerald eyes seemed to burn into him, this was it, he was done, all he could do was stare at those blood stained gloves of his and hope he would somehow live._

_Hope and hope, that was all they could do._

**(….)**

"…Maybe we're just stressed out for the next tournament Kirby. I mean some smashers are going to be cut out and just watch and visit now. Like Red-"Pikachu had begun talking when Kirby presented the idea of a party to lighten everybody's moods, of course he was cut off before he could finish.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE BE SHOULD DOWN IN THE DUMPS!"

"I really don't know why you are this way, but you need to kinda calm down. The tournament isn't far off now, everybody will be peppy and ready to take on an army by then."

"BUT WHAT IF WE'RE NOT-"

"Well you are very peppy."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT. SO MANY OF US ARE ACTING LAZY AND DULL, WE NEED ENERGY NOW!" Eventually Kirby and Pikachu just began debating on this party Kirby wanted to have. Ganondorf, Zelda and Link, as their neighbors, weren't pleased in the slightest.

**(….)**

"_Link! Calm down! Everything will be alright…I can help you, you don't want to be like-" Mario began, backing even more away as Link drew the Master Sword and approached, a murderous intent in his eyes. Mario tripped, and he thought it was all over as Link raised and prepared to bring the sword down into his chest._

_But he wasn't able to as Link coughed up some blood and fell to the floor, a knife in his chest. Mario instantly knew who it was, "Sonic! But why?"_

**(….)**

"_NO. STOP. THINKING. THAT!" _Sonic briefly slammed his head onto the desk he had set up to do all his, 'Investigations.' That same question all the smashers asked him repeated constantly, WHY WHY WHY? He didn't know why at all? Is it his guilt of not knowing, is he trying to make himself believe that is not a murderous psychopath who will kill many people? Either it is a message, or his own mind trying to play tricks on him.

He didn't know anymore, maybe he was already descending into madness and he didn't even know about. He had to keep away from the smashers, he just had to, all for their safety from himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

**(….)**

"But Zelda! A party might lighten everybody's moods! It will be beneficial!" The Pokemon room had turned into a huge debate between Zelda and Kirby about the party he wanted to have.

"NO Kirby. You know what happened last time when we were being dull during the brawl tournament right?" During that time Master Hand was gone completely setting up the tournament after Tabuu's attack. The same thing is happening again, the smashers just get really worried when the next tournament rolls around, "And then it happened again at the Melee Tournament, it's just a phase we go through."

"BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

**(….)**

_Sonic left as soon as he came, he always kept up to his name as the blue blur. Mario placed his hand against Link's neck, without a doubt, he was dead. "At least he and Zelda will be together now, wherever they may be." He reached up and took his hat off for a brief second, then quickly put it back on. After all, the new rule here was now complete and utter survival. Any moment wasted could be the moment you might have needed._


End file.
